


The Ballad of Crisis Core

by KittenFair



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Feels, GFY, Gen, Poetry, True to canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenFair/pseuds/KittenFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Crisis Core, as told one letter of the alphabet at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Crisis Core

A is for the Ancients who started it all  
B is for the battle which started the fall

C is for choices and sometimes mistakes  
D is for denying death as his fate

E is for evading ShinRa’s clutch  
F is for feeling too little, too much

G is for Goddess and desperate faith  
H is for heroes, too little too late

I is for insanity sneaking in subtly  
J is for Jenova whose truth is ugly

K is for knowing what’s coming next  
L is for Loveless’ revealing text

M is for monster, it’s painfully clear  
N is for nothing left sacred or dear

O is for owning up to the truth  
P is for pushing burdens on the youth

Q is for questions unanswered, unasked  
R is for restless searching for the past

S is for Sephiroth, returned to the start  
T is for truths read in the dark

U is usurping those who took Mother’s cells  
V is for vowing to send them to hell

W is for why, the death of hope  
X is for xerox, the copy can't cope

Y is for the youth snuffed out in the fight  
Z is for the hero at rest now, goodnight


End file.
